Whatever Leo wants, Leo Gets
Hen … er… Leo made his way over to the docks with Captain Keller, who needed to see if the mule had yet been returned by the Rooster Haired kid. He decided he’d think of this new passenger as either “slick” or “shifty” or maybe interchangeably. Luckily the whiskey and thoughts such as this prevented the man from droning on as Keller blocked him out completely. The Captain found Riley outside of the ship, by the help wanted sign. “I bet you thought you’d --” Leo began with a smile, but Riley held up a hand to shut him down mid sentence. “What’s this piece of shit doing back?” She snapped at the Captain. “A man should be able to get his belongings from the ship which inadvertently left him behind.” Leo replied. “There was nothing inadvertent.” Riley replied. “You had your bejeweled barstool and giant bag of Mach, I told you we were leaving, you chose to stay. You’re lucky we didn’t sell your shit as it is.” “Full disclosure - It may have been rifled through by the Alliance, through no fault of my passenger or crew.” The Captain quietly lied, causing Leo to quirk an eyebrow. “I’d like to see my belongings, please. And I’d be willing to pay passage aboard your ship for your next destination, as long as it’s not core. I’m willing to pay handsomely. “ As much as Riley liked those words strung together in that order, she disliked this guy. It wasn’t a decision she was about to make spur of the moment. “Sir, can we discuss this on the bridge, in private.” she asked. “JAT!” She called the first body to be seen, the young punk returning with the mule from dropping off the surgery patient. “Watch the sign. And don’t let this asshole on the ship until further notice, please.” “Ta ma de … what this piece of la shidoing back?” Vas said pointing to the shift face dick bag standing at the ship entrance as the Captain and Lieutenant walked off. “I don’t guarantee his safety!” He said louder to the pair. He was sure either they didn’t hear him ir were silently approving. Vas was sure they approved. “You actually do - I’ll be paying steerage for my belongings, and passenger fees for myself. And there is that no touching the patrons rule.” Leo replied with a chuckle, positive that he could take care of this runt himself if need be. “Well you haven't yet and Lieutenant would have let you on already. So I would watch your footing. Trespassing is a crime.” Vas said plopping down into the captain's chair to mind the sign. Maybe he would go away if he glared at him hard enough. “On a public dock? Perhaps if I were actually aboard your ship, your argument would hold water. But then again, thinking wasn’t exactly your forte, was it?” He still hasn't gone away. “I take fighting isn’t yours.” Vas replied with a sardonic smile. There was just so much not to like it was hard to pick which part of Henry he hated the most. Maybe it was the slimy trail he left behind everywhere he went? Or the smarmy … everything about him. Great Buddha why couldn’t they have put Henery in a box and kicked out into the vacuum of space? “You’d be surprised.” He replied in the smarmy tone that Vas was so fond of. “But I’d prefer not to fight you, not when we have so much in common. So I’d like to extend an olive branch. A truce of sorts. We needn’t be bitter enemies, you and I.” Prefer not to fight cuz you know i would wipe the floor with you. Vas griped. “You me?” The punk snickered. “Have NOTHING in common Henery.” Vas was bad person there was not illusion about that. But he wasn’t a creep or a liar … or a creep. At least Vas was honest about who and what he was. He ain’t lied to no one who demanded a straight answer. Kinda why like Riley, she didn’t care so long as you did the job and didn’t mess with her crew. “Please. It’s Leo. I’ve decided no more running. I’m going to go by my rightful name.” Leo said, feeling he was taking the much higher road. “We have this fine ship in common. The same admiration for the Lieutenant. Let’s put our differences aside and focus on how we really could be good friends, if not for a simple misunderstanding on your part, which I’m happy to overlook.” “Ah so … I’m a fault.” Vas said standing up. “So I didn’t see you making unwelcome advances to the Lieutenant? Then when we go take off you go stay on Ezra now you follow all the way here and want back on? And I’m supposed to believe you hear cuz you miss me so much?” Vas tilted his head not believing for a second there was an honest bone in Hen-Leo go fuck yourself whatever his name way. “I assure you, if I made your Lieutenant uncomfortable, I’ll apologize. That ship, as they say, has sailed. My belongings were aboard your ship. My compatriot, Rex Nolan needed for me to stay, I had a job to complete. With the lockdown, I simply thought I had more time. I underestimated that your doctor would be injured, and the ban lifted from the ship. I arrived to take off come morning, and you had all but vanished.” Vas’s face fell. “Howja know the Doc got hurt on Ezra?” He asked eyes narrowing. “The Captain told me over a drink in town when I asked why on earth you all picked Valentine. The poor man seemed to be scrounging up whatever shitty job he could find.” “Bullshit.” Vas accused. “Captain was half in the bag when we got here and knowing him he was too sauced and to lazy to walk anywhere. Likely we was waiting for me to bring the mule back to haul him to the nearest cat house. Care to try again?” He offered making it clear that Vas’s bullshit meter was in fine operation. “Ask him yourself about the Dew Drop Inn. I happened to know he’s not heading to the Cat house - if you’d like to place a wager on it. He’s taking the mule to pick up a job. Not a very pleasant one, either.” He snickered. “No my job to care.” Vas reminded casually . “Just do as I’m told and keep the crew safe when I can.” He sat back down eyeing ‘Leo’ up. It was clear though Vas didn’t believe the man’s story. Buddha's belly help him but Vas was going to make sure that man walked the strain and narrow else he would be glad to walk the man straight out the airlock. Riley returned with the Captain, wearing a less happy look which was decidedly unhappier then her regular less happy look. “He stays.” She declared, giving what might be interpreted as an apologetic look to Jat. “But if he steps out of line...” “Lieutenant — “ Hen.. Er… Leo said. “I will be as quiet as a church mouse. You won’t even know I’m under foot.” “Doubt that …” Vas muttered lighting up a black Kretek. “Stay out of my affairs, I’ll stay out of your hair.” Leo said with a shrug. Tell me, what’s the standard tip for a deckhand? I wouldn’t want to short change the lad.” Riley held up a hand, in case Jat had any ideas. “Let us get paid first. We need out of the Core. Why don’t you go with the Captain, he ain’t in any condition to be driving anything.”